


从良 09

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 09

 

 

 

9-1

 

王晰这几天在家待着的时间甚少，白天偶尔回来，赶上阿云嘎在的时候会来一场毫无节制的混乱，但他只是发泄似得，弄完也不收拾，把被玩到虚焦的郑云龙扔给阿云嘎，自己提裤子就走了。阿云嘎却乐不得如此，只觉得这是让郑云龙摆脱王晰的好机会，他便占上王晰的坑在郑云龙身边环绕着，可是郑云龙似乎并不受用，在他有十三个小时没有见到王晰之后，整个人就开始焦躁得痉挛，他胡乱的去吻阿云嘎，哀求着他，让他带着自己去找王晰。

阿云嘎挨不住这样的祈求，他无法躲避郑云龙眼中的水波，尽管他善水，却也被那样的漩涡搅到深渊里，怎么说，淹死的都是会水的。

阿云嘎无奈的带着郑云龙找上王晰的办公室，小电梯打开的时候几个人在和王晰开小会，应该都是亲近的人，王晰并没有让他们出去。而郑云龙见着王晰一瞬间，就像找到妈妈的蝌蚪，直直涌上去，先是憩在王晰足够宽敞的老板椅里，在他身上挂了一会，又一滩水一样的滑落到王晰腿间。

王晰的办公桌下的空间够大，似乎就是为郑云龙设计的，让他接近一米九的身子可以缩在王晰腿间给他口交。

 

在场的所有人只有阿云嘎露出没见过世面的样子，其他人都是见怪不怪的继续和王晰谈着事儿。

就连王晰本人也是面无表情得签了两份合同才结束了会议。他挥挥手，人都散去了，磨砂玻璃把这一屋子的春都隔开了。

王晰踩着郑云龙的肩往后一蹬，转椅后移了一些，他的性器就从郑云龙的嘴里滑了出来，紫红色的硕大闯进阿云嘎的眼中，似是要露给他看的。郑云龙追逐着那被抽离的炽热，他膝行了两步又含了上去。

此时阿云嘎可以把郑云龙给王晰口交的样子看得一清二楚，郑云龙的表情令他心都跟着扭曲，那是带着心安的，平静的，欣喜的，仿佛求到了追寻一生至宝的样子，带着极大的虔诚和敬畏。阿云嘎第一次知道，一场口交也能被表现得这么壮阔与无私。

王晰就把一条腿搭在郑云龙背上，一条腿跨在椅子扶手上，他单手支额一脸嬉笑的看着阿云嘎，他说

“不行啊，嘎子。”

阿云嘎气到黑脸，他知道王晰在说他费心思转了几天一点收获都没，阿云嘎沉着阴鸷走过去，他压着嗓子说

“方家的事儿还没完呢。”

 

王晰了然，他拍了拍郑云龙的颊，郑云龙有感应的抬起了屁股，王晰帮他撩着衣服，把股间的蜜穴露给阿云嘎，王晰做了个请的手势。

阿云嘎不想要这个，但不知道为什么还是把自己的性器插进去了。

这儿没有被子可以把郑云龙裹上，他要不提起枪耍弄一番，就只能看着王晰享受，平白憋坏了自己。

阿云嘎一面摁着郑云龙的髋往自己跨上送，一面掐着他的乳头问他

“这么喜欢晰哥的鸡巴？”

郑云龙嘴里被塞着，但也能听清含糊的回答，满嘴的嗯嗯嗯，阿云嘎是聋了才会听不到，他自讨了个没趣，落了两掌在郑云龙的腰上，要比他打周深时大力得多。他恶狠得顶着郑云龙，想让他把王晰咬痛，然而郑云龙上面那张嘴比下面的敬业许多，无论阿云嘎再怎么恶意的撞击，王晰也是一脸舒服的，不见有被牙齿勾到的神情。

阿云嘎见不得王晰这么安稳，于是在郑云龙身体里顶弄了两下就抽出来，走两步把性器放到王晰的嘴旁，居高临下的看他，等着他熟练的软舌。王晰的脸色一下就变了，他的目光不经意瞟过郑云龙深埋着的发顶，又看了看阿云嘎的眼睛，那带着腥膻的性器就怼在他嘴边，他除了含住没有别的选择。

 

王晰用含着刀子的眼刮了阿云嘎一下，一手摁住郑云龙的手不叫他抬眼，一手扶过阿云嘎的性器含进了口腔，他舌头的搅弄有些敷衍，阿云嘎面色有些不快的摁上了王晰的后脑，往深处压了两下，直到把王晰逼出泪来才罢休。

王晰啐他一口，便把郑云龙提起来，让他去含着阿云嘎的东西。

两个人调了位置，王晰摸到郑云龙身后去填他翕动的穴。

阿云嘎心下有些爽利，眼下的浅皱都写上了开心，他和王晰的视线间没有阻拦， 就那么直直的望过去，他说

“钉子在心口扎了十天了，他们快绷不住了。”

之前方家拆迁的事儿压了半个月总算是把批文颁下来，然而王晰又跟了一手，安排了几个钉子户，配合着社会新闻打了出响炮，新媒体的传播速度不是纸媒比得上的，背后又有推手，一时间舆论鼎沸，谈论着吃人的资本家之类的话，人们总是被旁人所鼓动，不知道真假的为与他们无关的事情义愤填膺，当天方家开盘就跌了点，一路绿着收盘。

到现在十几天，并没有什么回暖的迹象。

王晰像什么都没听见似的，忘我的肏着郑云龙的穴。

阿云嘎见他不上心的样子忍不住又说，

“晰哥，见好就收该松嘴了，又不是没有后话。”

他们后手还有棋要落，不急于这一时，但阿云嘎知道王晰这是有些被懵头了，他知道王晰想抓着舆论狠狠打方家的脸面，但起手就咬得这么狠，猎物说不定会断臂求生，到时候就再不好抓了。

王晰依旧没吭声，只掐着郑云龙猛顶，郑云龙在王晰胯下异常的软，王晰撞着他给了阿云嘎两下深喉，把阿云嘎还要再絮叨的声音吞到了下腹，两个人都不讨论生意上的事了，只埋头苦干着各自的软穴。

郑云龙两张嘴都被填满了，咕噜噜得发出餍足的声音，王晰看了他一眼，和阿云嘎说

“你带回去两天吧，我这会儿忙不开管他。”

说罢王晰拨了一下遮眼的发，抽了张纸揩了两下自己的下体，把纸巾盒丢到郑云龙身上，叫阿云嘎也擦擦狼狈的痕迹。

王晰像是看不见郑云龙腿间的白浊一样，提好裤子，摘下椅背上的外套，头也不回的走了。

王晰又在这个地方把郑云龙丢下了。

 

 

 

王晰是要去接周深。

上次之后他去了一次周深的“家”，十几平的小屋子被两个人的杂物堆满，屋里只有半个窗子，扁扁的带着雾霾的阳光落进来，这家里没一件东西是焕发着生气的。周深是回来收拾东西，可转了一圈发现也没什么好拿的，屋里是无从下脚的杂乱，周深翘着脚把高柜子上的相框够下来，背着王晰抚摸了两下，却被王晰看见了，王晰踩过一地的有用的没用的东西，从身后把周深手里的相框抽走，仔细看了看。

照片上有周深很甜的笑脸，和一个男人的背影，挺宽阔的。

不知道为什么王晰看这背影竟有一丝莫名的熟悉，但未及他多想，就被周深渐渐扩大的抽泣声扰乱了思绪。

起先周深只是站在那皱鼻，默默的淌着泪，然后哭声越来越大，整个人像是崩溃了，猛得蹲下身去埋头痛哭，小身子抽得一耸一耸，可怜极了。

然而王晰并没有去安慰他，他提着周深把他扔到窄小的单人床上，三两下拆了他的裤子，用他的眼泪做润滑，狠狠的把自己送进去，正面射了一通又把周深翻过去，周深的手扒着床边，抬眼睛就是刚才的相框，王晰是故意的，他就是要在周深的男朋友面前狠狠的干他，在所有可以萌发羞耻心的地方，把这种没必要的情感扼杀在摇篮里。

周深哭的卖力，几欲晕厥，又被王晰用肉茎把神志顶了回来，他的穴因为浑身的抽动也夹得紧，于是他得到了更多丰满的痛感，他哭喊着求王晰别在这肏他，碎碎的哀求只会让王晰干的更狠，直到把这窄小的室内都铺上了淫靡的腥膻才罢休。

周深在王晰怀里哭到脱水，说晰哥怎么可以这样，而王晰在他耳边低声说一句婊子还嫌臊，周深的脸腾的一下就全红了，紧着往王晰怀里钻，也不敢再说别的，王晰惯会用这种话去刺激人，尤其是年轻人脆弱的心理防线。

周深在心里暗爽，他喜欢王晰他好听的低音说这样的话。

但周深似乎要竭力证明自己不是靠着男人的婊子，他虽然搬到了王晰的家，但是也找了一份兼职，在麦当劳装薯条。

王晰拦不住他，只好由着他去，这样周深就白天去麦当劳，晚上王晰接他去酒吧唱歌。麦当劳有员工餐，周深总是抱着汉堡和可乐在王晰的副驾驶上把脸吃的直泛油光，一嘴的炸鸡渣子就要去亲王晰的脸，王晰偶尔斥他两声，不过更多的时候是接受了这样的吻，甚至还会伸出舌去搅弄他嘴里廉价的垃圾食品。当然这个时候周深就该退让了，一边搡着王晰说他恶心，一边用可乐把嘴里的渣都咽干净了再去亲他。

今天王晰也是准时接到了周深。

 

郑云龙目送着王晰的背影，直到电梯的数字不再动了，他的眼光也一直凝聚在那。

阿云嘎就站在郑云龙身边，看着他被造弄得有些破烂的身体窝在长毛地毯里，他病态白的肤色快要把自己融进去，只有肩颈膝头的红把他从一片惨白中剥离，大量的空气从他合不上的软唇间注入，行走到肺腑里去安抚那方才因情潮而澎湃的胸膛，他的嘴角还挂着男人的精液，也不知道是谁的，干涸在脸上已经不再晶亮了。

郑云龙的眼光仍落在电梯那，眼间溢出的盼望带着说不清的固执，好像那电梯门下一秒就会打开，然后王晰就会到他身前，在他眼睛上落下一个安抚的吻。

阿云嘎沉着眼靠在王晰的桌子上，他并没有像平常一样给郑云龙去清理那些快干成末的痕迹，反而叉着手，把郑云龙这样的狼狈从头看到尾，一寸寸的装进眼底。

他不止一次感受到郑云龙对王晰病态的渴望与依赖，那畸形的感情控制着他，仿佛他天生就是王晰的附属品，仿佛他的出生就是为了让王晰把他变成一个性爱工具，他可以在王晰手里酥软成流落满身的月光，也可以在王晰身下说那些冲脑子的淫辞艳语。

阿云嘎私心以为这样是不对的，郑云龙是人，他应该拥有选择的权利，他也有权利去见千千万万的可能，而不是被王晰一把都捏在手里，给什么吃什么。

狗还会挑食呢。

 

 

屋子里没人说话，霞光透了一丝进来，窄窄的橙黄色落到了郑云龙的眼上，他的眼不知是因为凝望的时间太久而酸涩，还是因为被难能触碰的落日灼伤，总之是涌了些泪珠，被阿云嘎捕捉到了。

郑云龙似乎没有那么惧怕阳光了，阿云嘎是这么想的，于是他走到窗前，把垂帘拨开了一个缝。那落在郑云龙脸上窄窄的光条变宽了，郑云龙只觉得脸上大面积的炽热，这不同于情欲里，男人们紊乱的呼吸喷在他脸上，有酒气有痴狂的温度。

此刻落在他脸上的，是无味的，持久的，不动摇的，来自于自然的热量。

郑云龙愣了一瞬，秒速把自己缩起来躲避那落在地毯上的光斑，像受惊的羔羊，他抱着膝盖尖蜷缩在地上，连发梢都是颤抖的。

但在这颤抖之中，他缓缓抬起了眼，那潭闪着粼粼波光的泉水里不再是无意义的期盼，而是有一丝试探的瞟向阿云嘎，阿云嘎知道郑云龙不是在看他，而是在看阳光，看窗外的世界，哪怕只有一斑之大。

 

有些男人生来就带着些英雄主义和过剩的怜悯心，阿云嘎就算是这种典型，不过在他在过去的三十年里经手的事，算不上穷凶极恶，却也可以归进道德败坏丧良心的行迹里，导致他这两种天赋无处释放，从前他还没混出些脸面，只能把这些想法在心底里揣着，而现在他已经闯出些名头，又正好郑云龙撞了上来，清清白白的一滩水一样的人，落在阿云嘎面前等着他把他从泥潭里捞出来，这种场面摆在眼前，谁能不伸出手呢。

 

阿云嘎看着郑云龙那瑟缩着试探的样子，不自觉的嘴角也抹了笑，嚯得一下，垂帘被掀开，大片的暖黄色的自然光铺了进来，给郑云龙赤裸的身体上盖了层金色的纱衣，他下意识的抬手去遮住双眼，却被紧紧的扣住腕子，阿云嘎跪在晚霞里，跪在郑云龙面前，光从他身后扑来，郑云龙无法看清他的表情是怎样的，他只能听清一句好温柔的话，

“绒绒。”

“跟我走吧。”

 

郑云龙被抱着，他面朝窗外，温和的夕阳扑进他眼底，柔软的金光被铺在他视线所及的每一处，黄黄的，红红的，他脑子里一瞬间被许久不见的自然光占满了，晚霞一点都不刺眼，可他的眼却突然疼的不行，通红的眼眶被咸湿的泪水淹没，汩汩的涌着，比他所经历的所有的情潮都要猛烈，比王晰给他的身体上的餍足加在一起还要充沛。

 

他不知道他要说什么，他什么也说不出来，只能一直哭，一直哭，把泪水抹在那方厚实又宽阔的背上，他用带着咸湿的唇去亲吻阿云嘎的耳廓，亲吻他的脖颈，他还想继续向下走去，却被捧住了脸，然后就有一双干燥的唇贴了上来，却也一瞬间变得湿润，软肉间开始辗转触碰，不是占有的暴虐撕咬，是轻柔的，似乎是在诉说着一些郑云龙不明白的事。

有人在浓雾重山外敲了一声长钟，细细听去，却再无回响。

 

直到郑云龙主动把他的双手扣到阿云嘎脑后，他们粘黏的唇分开了喘息的空隙。阿云嘎仔细的看着郑云龙，他发现郑云龙的眼皮会在哭过之后变得更多，染着层层叠叠的绯红，他的鼻翼还在因为没缓过来的哭泣而抽动，他的唇润着水色，波光粼粼的。

阿云嘎只想把这样子的郑云龙藏起来，谁也不给看。

或许王晰也曾这样想过吧。

 

郑云龙第一次看车窗外的景色，他之前只坐王晰的车，除了前挡风玻璃余下的都是那种深茶色，从车内望出去，永远都是蒙着沙暴的天，郑云龙在十几岁的时候，还不死心的看，想要从那昏沉沉的玻璃里分辨出人群和树木，当时王晰也不拦着他， 只让他看，可是哪怕他瞪大了眼睛，白眼仁上全都是猩红的血丝，他也什么都分不清楚，从那之后他的世界里，只有王晰是清楚的，所以他便不再看了，他只看着王晰一个人就够了，久而久之，他的世界就只有一个王晰那么大。

此时车窗外的晚霞已经落尽了，那份属于人潮的鲜活却没有褪去，一股脑的涌进郑云龙眼中，花花绿绿的，五光十色的，全都化作点点光斑，从他的左眼闪到右眼，又远去了，什么也没在脑海里留下。他被晃的眼睛生疼，可他揉了揉酸痛的眼，还要继续看，他把眼睛睁得大大的，哪怕一丝一毫都无法为记忆染上颜色，他也都不想错过。

阿云嘎注意到郑云龙这样的动作，他把车开到辅路上，减了速缓缓的行进着，他一手把着方向盘，一手去拉过郑云龙的说，什么也不说，只是握着，让掌心的温度相互传递。

他们到家时已经很晚，阿云嘎刚给郑云龙清洗干净，他手机响了两下，是周深的短信

‘带人，来捞晰哥。’附带一个定位。

 

 

 

 

9-2

 

和往常一样，王晰接了周深下班去酒吧，今天周深没吃麦当劳的员工餐，王晰就在酒吧的后厨给他煎了块小牛排，捏了一小块海盐，又摘了几颗青青脆脆的生菜芯，周深喜欢吃罗马生菜的茎，水灵又脆生，今天的佐餐酒是日本威士忌加了些软饮，清爽不腻嗓子。

周深吃的餍足，趴在王晰身上和他咬耳朵。

这会儿没怎么上人，音乐都是旎旎的缓调，周深就靠在王晰肩头哼着今晚要唱的歌。

侍应给王晰递来杯酒，王晰头也不回的接到手里。

周深不会在外人面前和王晰做粘腻的样子，这是他还藏着的底线，他本是和王晰相拥着，那侍应从王晰背后过来，周深就自然的松开了环着王晰脖颈的胳膊，然而当王晰接过酒的一刻，周深警觉的扫到了那侍应不明的眼光，二十几年的危险嗅觉告诉周深这人绝对有问题，他想拦一下王晰的酒杯，但是王晰已经抿进了一口。王晰以为周深要喝他这杯，拍了拍周深的小脸说这劲儿太大，喝了不好唱歌。

周深不知晓这处的情况，不敢随意发声，又把王晰搂上，一边给阿云嘎发短信，一边在王晰耳边磨着，王晰低声问他怎么了，周深哼唧了两声，咬着王晰的耳朵说

“晰哥，我想做了。”

王晰看了一眼时间，离周深开唱还有五十分钟，赶得及。他便把周深从身上拆下来，捧着他的脸轻轻吻他的眼睛，问他想去哪。

王晰知道周深绝对不会在公共场合和他做爱，哪怕是车里都可以，只要不暴露在人前。

周深糯着声音说

“车里吧。”周深现在只想把王晰拉走，他心中的不安逐渐加重，一下一下恍若擂鼓。

王晰正要拉他起身，还没等周深麻利得从王晰身上下来，他灵敏的听觉告诉他

——晚了

周深的听觉是经过训练的，他可以在噪杂的背景音里听出来一些不一样的东西，比如王晰第一次见他的时候非要贴着他耳朵说话，把周深脑仁震得直嗡嗡，再比如现在他可以听见大片大片混在音乐里的脚步声。

当王晰警觉时，酒吧的背景音已经停了，然而灯却没开，斑斓的光斑依旧按轨迹落下。王晰指尖抽动，一瞬间他就知道这个盘是内鬼吞了，他甚至已经可以猜到是谁要套他。

果然令王晰作呕的声音荡进了他的耳廓，那嗓子里都腻着脂肪的油，王晰眉毛都拧成了化不开的结

“小晰晰。”

“好久不见。”

方老板阔着他的企鹅步摇了过来，他身后跟了两排人，各个都是愁眉怒目的，他离王晰一臂的距离站定，又叫了他一声

“小晰晰，见了老哥哥不招呼？”

 

周深沉着眼看这场面的发展，心里猜个八九不离十，知道王晰叫内鬼套了，他不经意的眼光逡巡了一圈，心里算计着要真动起手来他们有几分的概率，他瞄了个来回得出结论。

没有胜算，他们人太多，是如何都拼不过的。

周深其实是不慌的，首先这拨人不是奔他来，其次周深有底牌，多多少少可以顾着王晰，只是不好随意掀，怕掀不好反倒惹麻烦。

周深的眼睛转的快，但是眼前突然被高大的背遮住，王晰猛的站起把周深挡了个严实，周深看到了王晰颤软的腿根，他知道那杯酒里肯定是掺了脏药，而王晰正在竭力的克制自己，维持着情绪表象的稳定，他听见王晰假装平静的声音

“方老板。”

“您这儿什么阵仗？”王晰的语速很缓，特意带着些上拐的京腔。

“王老板身价看长，阵仗小了见不上。”男人又往前迈了一步，直接把手搁在了王晰腰上，被王晰带着厌恶的躲开，他顺势退了一步，背过手把身后的周深又往沙发里怼了一怼。

那男人的手跟了上来，直接捏上了王晰的屁股窝。王晰知道自己怕是吃了脏药，股间已经撩起了酥酥麻麻的湿润，他压着声音慢慢说话，才可以听起来正常一些，然而架不住那冷不跌的揉捏，一声低低的喘从王晰嗓子眼里逸出，像是猛兽发情的呻吟。

他咬着牙，把头低下一点点，眉峰下压，露出一截眼白，眼中含着发凉的滚滚戾气，他嗓子里钻出骇人的嘶哑，

“有屁快放。”王晰已经是极限了，他用最后的力气掐上那人的腕子，要把那双恶心人的手扯开，然而王晰现在的力气都比不过外头飘着的柳絮，他的指落在那人的手上不过是带着情趣的瘙痒。方老板只看着他咯咯的乐，手间的动作更加肆意，恶意的搅弄着王晰的呻吟。

周深坐在王晰身后，也是要咬碎了牙，他掰压着自己的骨节随时准备扭断这双手。

 

“方老板——”

周深听见熟悉的声音，整个人便歇了下去，他紧咬着的咬肌也松了，他知道阿云嘎来了就好办了。

阿云嘎迈着沉稳的步子极速穿过人群，他不管脸黑得滴水的王晰，只把人往身后一揽，瞟了一眼方老板刚才搭着王晰的那只手，眼睛垂着，不正眼看他。

“我就说晰晰的身价怎么长得这么快，老子的盘也敢瞄上了。”

“原来是攀上了周家的。”方胖子悻悻的收了手，对搓了两下仿佛在回味方才指尖的芬芳。

“方老板这就不会说话了。”阿云嘎缓缓的抬眼睛，继续说

“晰哥是我老哥哥，方老板别是认不清。”阿云嘎的声音里带着傻子都听得出来的杀意，骇得人胆寒

而方胖子似乎料定阿云嘎不敢在这动手，手下没捞够，便要在嘴上捞一口，他啐了一声

“你周某人什么时候这么落魄了？”

“老子玩烂的破鞋也……”

 

“不会说话就闭嘴。”

阿云嘎直接上手掰下了方胖子的下颚，一瞬间两拨人剑拔弩张，阿云嘎继续说

“西郊那块地，方老板别想了。”他的语气平缓，是周深熟悉的腔调

“本来是想让的，但有人不讲规矩，就不要怪别人按规矩做事。”

阿云嘎直接把手里捏着的下巴往旁边一甩，他身边的人即刻涌上来护住他，此刻王晰整个人已经趴在阿云嘎的背上，满头满身都是虚汗，后背浸湿了一大片。阿云嘎想把王晰抱上，却被他负隅顽抗的眼神制止了，阿云嘎也强硬的和他抗衡，非得要抱他。

王晰把眼往后一瞟，阿云嘎随着眼光过去，看到的是周深的脸，王晰背对着周深垂着头顶在阿云嘎肩上，所以看他不看见那两个人都要挤飞的眉眼。

还是阿云嘎垂了一口气，把王晰半抱着扶了出去，周深也跟着上车 。

 

阿云嘎是开着辆挂着白牌的车来，横插在马路边没人敢管。周深习惯性的拉开副驾，却顶上了一双好看的眼睛。

郑云龙也迷惑的看着周深。

周深只愣了半秒就把车门合上，钻进后座里，正好阿云嘎把王晰放进来，周深下意识的搂过来把他的头放到自己肩膀上。

郑云龙在后视镜里看到这一幕，王晰泛着红的脸枕在周深的肩上，周深的脸很白，相比之下王晰脸上的酡色就异常清晰，王晰像是把所有的力都附在周深的肩膀上，那小小的肩膀也撑着他，没有一丝动摇，周深意识到一股落在他肩上的视线，他回望过去，与郑云龙正要闪躲的眼神撞了个正着，不过只是相交一瞬，郑云龙的眼光就沉了下去，再也没有看过王晰。

 

王晰是昏昏沉沉的，他的意识在和被药物支配的欲望挣扎，他双腿绞着把自己蜷成一团，他是极痛苦的，脸上布满了汗和春潮的艳红，却没有眼泪，他压着自己细碎的呻吟和粗重的喘息。

一路缄默，阿云嘎开着快车连闯了不知道几个红灯把王晰送回了家，王晰的意志已经散得差不多，颊上都是不正常的红，肌肤灼人，那双眼睛和平日里看起来完全不一样。

阿云嘎一抱，王晰的脑袋就贴在他胸口，眼皮无意识的上抬，是撩拨的碧波，阿云嘎原以为郑云龙是青出于蓝，然而现在看来王晰并没有把所有的都教给郑云龙，或者说一些东西是学不来的。

阿云嘎恍惚一瞬间回到了五年前，那股直击心底的酥麻叫他有些狂躁，他眼底滚了暗涛，目不斜视的抱着王晰上楼，郑云龙跟在身后给他开门，周深也跟了进去。

阿云嘎把王晰抱上了床，动手要拆他的衣服，却被王晰缓回来的一丝神志摁住了，王晰的嗓音难得是这样粘腻的喑哑，除了阿云嘎以外的人都没听过

“把他送走。”王晰指着周深嘱咐阿云嘎“东城那房子，你认识。”

没等周深说话，阿云嘎就把他堵了回去，只对着王晰说

“行。”他当然知道周深肯定不会走，但是现在没个时间磨叽

而郑云龙只是远远的站在卧室门口，并没有像以前一样要去粘着王晰。

 

王晰冲他们摆摆手，已经是泛着娇软的气音

“出去。”

阿云嘎冲着身后的两个人说

“出去。”

王晰指着阿云嘎说

“你也出去。”

 

 


End file.
